


Let My Star Shine Again

by VanLight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, bioquake, set in 3x02, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 3x02, Skye/Daisy thoughts about Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Star Shine Again

It was dark and quiet, no stars in the sky, not that she noticed. She didn't want to look at them, without  _her._  Holding the hula, staring at it, she went back to six months ago. When she didn't understand her powers. When she thought that _she_  was afraid of her, now she understood that  _she_ was afraid for her. 

Guilt clenched at her heart, now  _she_ was gone, never making amends with her. Fitz thinking she had giving up on her, she never did, she just let her go. She was making herself sick by it, she didn't eat or sleep and she knew  _she_ would kill her if  _she_ saw this.

Taking a deep breath, she set the hula girl aside, because today was **the** day. The day Fitz would open a portal, not caring what Andrew said about it. Reckless or not, she would do anything, anyhting to get  _her_ back. 

Why?

Because only _she_ could take this darkness and quietnessis (is that even a word?, she smiled) away. Only  _she_ could let her stars shine again.

Taking her jacket, she smiled. It was time.

"I'm coming for you, Jemma."


End file.
